


Paris

by retrospectav



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by:<br/>http://perfectly-addicted.tumblr.com/post/83233640748/englishsnow-paris-by-claude-lazarovici</p>
    </blockquote>





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> http://perfectly-addicted.tumblr.com/post/83233640748/englishsnow-paris-by-claude-lazarovici

The misty blue sky outside sheds it's tears as the day awakens in hope  
Unable to outshine the dull  
Rain drops smear the window glass  
Blurring the image of outside as if it were a living breathing watercolour painting

Two souls twist and turn  
Stumbling through the mountainous, yet cosy, white bed sheets  
Playing hide and seek with one another

It does not matter what age this pair are  
Don't we all feel like children when we are at our most happiest?  
A high pitched giggle comes first, followed by a deep, resonant chuckle from the luxurious, four poster bed

You said you would take me to Paris one day and I laughed it off  
"I bet that's what you say to all the girls," I said  
"Only the one that's worth eternity," you replied  
I tried not to let myself get swept away too quickly  
I was gone before I even knew what was happening

So here we are bare-faced and naked  
Making love to the sound of the rain  
For me, Paris really is 'The City of Love'.


End file.
